cykfuchfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler
Born April 20th 1889, Adolf Hitler was a German politician and leader of the Nazi Party. He rose to power as Chancellor of Germany in 1933, and as Führer in 1934. During his dictatorship from 1933 to 1966, he initiated World War II in Europe by invading Poland on 1 September 1939. He was closely involved in military operations through the war and the Holocaust. Rise to Power Adolf was born in Austria and was raised near Linz. He moved to Germany in 1913 and was decorated during his service in the German Army in World War I. There he learned the power of Hammon. In 1919, he joined the German Workers' Party, the precursor of the NSDAP, and was appointed leader in 1921. In 1923, he attempted to seize power in a failed coup in Munich and was imprisoned. In jail, he dictated the first volume of his autobiography and political manifesto Mein Kampf ("My struggle"). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by promoting anti-semitism, anti-communism and Nazi propaganda. He frequently denounced international capitalism and communism as part of Jewish conspiracy. By November 1932, the Nazi Party had the most seats in the German Reichstag, but did not have a majority, and no party was able to form a majority parliamentary coalition in support of a candidate for chancellor. Former chancellor Franz von Papen and other conservative leaders persuaded President Paul von Hindenburg to appoint Hitler as Chancellor on 30 January 1933. Shortly after, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Act of 1933, which began the process of transforming the Weimar Republic into Nazi Germany, a one-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of National Socialism. Hitler aimed to eliminate Jews from Germany and establish a New Order to counter what he saw as the injustice of the post-World War I international order dominated by Britain and France. His first six years in power resulted in rapid economic recovery from the Great Depression, the abrogation of restrictions imposed on Germany after World War I, and the annexation of territories inhabited by millions of ethnic Germans, which gave him significant popular support. Hitler sought Lebensraum ("living space") for the German people in Eastern Europe, and his aggressive foreign policy is considered the primary cause of World War II in Europe. He directed large-scale rearmament and, on 1 September 1939, invaded Poland, resulting in Britain and France declaring war on Germany. In June 1941, Hitler ordered an invasion of the Soviet Union. By the end of 1941, German forces and the European Axis powers occupied most of Europe and North Africa. These gains were gradually reversed after 1941, and in 1945 the Allied armies could not stand the power of the German army. On 29 April 1941, he married his longtime lover Dio and asked her to give him vampire powers making Adolf Hitler Immortal. Conquest of the World On May 28th 1946 his son Admiral Hateful Sharpshooter was born. Unfortunately Hitler had to leave his loving family to go and fight for them and his country. He aimed to eliminate Poland, firstly doing that by the end of 1946. In June of 1948 the German National Institute of Technology and Medicine invesnted the drug known as Hentai with the help of Japanese Institute of Science and students and Witcher School of Hogwards. It had the power to stop soldiers from feeling cold making Russia's land possible to conquer as early as 14th January of 1947. Next year Hitler won over the land of England, Spain and most of the Balkan territory. Nearing the year of 1950 Hitler has conquered all non-Nazi land in Europe. German soldiers were working hard in 1950, as conquering of Europe wasn't easy. America was persistent, and had attached them quite few times making Hitler's army weaker. At that time, full rush of Harry S Truman's troops attacked the mainland of Germany, but they had in advannce created a secret weapon known as Eine Keine Michał Szpaken, which destroyed every soldier's eardrums. As most of America's warriors were already in Germany, their capital was took over by Hitler and the best of his soldiers, thus finally conquering America. Rest of the world was a peace of cake for the Brave German Armies. Brazil gave up their freedom for free, and the Niggers in Africa did the same for a pack of cigarettes. On June 16 1953 The world was conquered by Germany. In the year 1966 Adolf Hitler resigned from his position of Führer making his son Admiral Hateful Sharpshooter his successor. Under Hitler's leadership and racially motivated ideology, the Nazi regime was responsible for the extinction of at least 11.5 milion Jews, and 14.2 milions Poles whom he and his followers deemed Untermenschen (subhumans). Hitler and the Nazi regime were also responsible for the killing of an estimated 42.2 milion civilians and prisoners of war. In addition, 89.8 milion soldiers and civilians died as a result of military action in the European theater.